What It Seems Planning Page
This is for planning Chapters. Due to timing and validity, the person writing a chapter can plan the chapter themselves, but the other can make changes or suggest them as they wish so long as it improves or helps the plot.' ' (As a side note, please name each chapter by their respective number listing and a general title.) Chapter One: Blueberries and Carrots (Kit) Planning done or already set. Chapter Two: Tiny Trouble (Just copied and pasted what we had so far. You can continue by yourself if you wish.) * Judy wakes to her phone buzzing, she sits up quickly and reads the time, she is late! * Judy quickly gets dressed and bolts out of the door, hastily eating a piece of toast as she runs. * The alarm goes off (set to the wrong time) as she closes her door and dashes quietly down the hall and into the apartment lobby, she hops onto her bike. * She speeds down the sidewalk and tries to avoid hitting mice and other small mammals. * She pulls into the police station and parks her bike near some very big ones. * Judy runs into the ZPD, slamming into Clawhauser who was walking toward the front desk with a box of donuts. * Clawhauser says hello to her, but keeps it short knowing that she needs to head to the bullpen. * She rushes in and finds all of the officers already there. * Bogo is standing in the front with a look of pure anger on his face, and silently Judy walks over to her and Nick's chair that they share. * Nick has a smug look on his face, but doesn't say anything. * Bogo blatantly states out Judy's lateness and tells her it better not happen again. * He begins to hand out assignments. * Nick and Judy are assigned to the Canal District (an unseen but canon District from the movie) to stop a thief who has been robbing various market stands. * According to the information given, the suspect is a small female steppe mouse, which surprises Nick and Judy as they weren't expecting such a small mammal to cause such big problems. * They walk outside of the ZPD and get into their cruiser, heading toward the Rainforest District. * Nick asks Judy why she was late, and she explains that her clock had broken. * Shrugging, Nick turns on the car radio, and the local News comes on, once again talking about the missing business tycoon before switching to traffic updates. * Nick and Judy have a conversation about Adrian Purrice, with Judy making suggestions about what had happened to him and Nick criticizing her ideas, much to the former's annoyance. * Nick, of course sitting in the passenger seat, glances out the window and notices incoming clouds, guessing that it'll rain, of which Judy responds with them being in the Rainforest District and such an event being most likely. * They eventually reach a large bridge that goes across a canal and into the main Canal District, and Judy says that she hasn't gone there too often. * Eventually they park behind some trees near a large marketplace, and the duo hop out and begin their search. * While passing a stand, they hear a squeaky voice, and turn around to find Fru Fru and her husband shopping. * Judy smiles, but Nick speaks before she can, asking the couple how "Judy Junior" is. Judy elbows him and takes a deep breath. * Fru Fru happily replies that her daughter is with her own father back in Tundratown, and that they are in the Canal District looking for a specific type of flower. * Nick begins to say "night howlers?", but Judy cuts him off, asking what types of flowers they were looking for. Fru Fru says violets, and Judy smiles again, getting right to the point by asking if they've seen or know a small female steppe mouse. * Fru Fru says she saw one earlier, pointing in the direction of a fountain, but says she doesn't know her personally. * Judy thanks her and she and Nick run in that direction. * They find the steppe mouse, she sees them walking toward her, and bolts. * Nick and Judy chase after her, and are surprised to find her run into an alleyway, where she is clearly cornered. * Judy is about to question her when Indigo slides out of the shadows. * She tells them that she is an agent handling the Adrian Purrice case, as well as the mouse, and that they used her as a ploy to get them alone. * A lot of dialogue later, Nick and Judy secretly agree that they will join the case, but aren't sure about telling Bogo after Indigo suggests that they go to England with her. Chapter Three-Predator versus Predator * Clawhauser comes back from a late-night donut run * He notices someone's been in the building * Going to investigate, he is ambushed by three masked assailants * Although he puts up an excellent fight, he is beaten badly * The assailants break nearly every bone in his body and leave a written message-if Judy and Nick don't drop the case, more of their friends will be hurt * Nick comes in and sees Clawhauser's broken body * Clawhauser is taken to the emergency room-it's unsure whether he'll survive or not * A paramedic shows Judy and Nick the note she's found * one of the only times Judy sees Nick truly angry-he's developed a friendship with Clawhauser * this convinces them both to take the case Chapter Four: Rising Tensions (Kit)